1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of forming patterns for a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of forming patterns for a semiconductor device using a hardmask composition including a carbon allotrope and a spin-on hardmask (SOH) material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various photolithography technologies and patterning technologies have been proposed for performing fine patterning in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a highly integrated integration circuit. As semiconductor devices have become highly integrated and the complexity of design rules has increased, general photolithography technologies are not sufficient to form fine patterns having an intended profile. Accordingly, a method of forming fine patterns by forming a hardmask between an etching target layer and a photoresist pattern may be used.